pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Promises (Calvin Harris and Sam Smith song)
| format = * Digital download * streaming * 12-inch single | genre = * House * dance-pop | length = | label = * Columbia * Sony | writer = * Sam Smith * Adam Wiles * Jessie Reyez | producer = Calvin Harris | chronology = Calvin Harris | prev_title = One Kiss | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Checklist | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} }} "Promises" is a song by Scottish music producer Calvin Harris and English singer-songwriter Sam Smith. Both artists co-wrote the song with Canadian singer-songwriter Jessie Reyez, who also provided additional vocals. The song's production was handled solely by Harris. It was released by Columbia Records and Sony Music on 17 August 2018. It reached number one on the UK Singles Chart on 7 September 2018, having debuted at number four two weeks earlier. It became Harris' tenth British chart-topper and Smith's seventh. In the United States, the single became Harris' twelfth and Smith's first number-one on Billboard s Dance/Mix Show Airplay Chart in its 6 October 2018 issue."Calvin Harris Ties Rihanna for Most Dance/Mix Show Airplay Chart No. 1s With 'Promises'" from Billboard (4 October 2018) Release Both artists announced the song via Twitter on 13 August 2018. "Very excited about this one", Harris wrote. Smith added: "Surprise! I'm so excited for you all to hear this song." The announcement was accompanied by a Japanese-inspired retro single artwork, which depicts a lone tree rising up in front of the ocean against a faded pink backdrop. The song marks Smith's third foray into electronic dance music, after being featured on Disclosure's singles "Latch" and "Omen" in 2012 and 2015, respectively. On 15 August, Smith posted a promotional photo on Twitter ahead of the single's release, showing him and Harris relaxing on a rooftop while sharing a bottle of wine and a pizza. The single was released alongside a lyric video. Composition "Promises" is a house and dance-pop song recorded in the key of D minor with a tempo of 123 beats per minute in common time. It follows a chord progression of Bmaj7–D m7–C sus2, and Smith's vocals span from C 3 to A 4. Critical reception Brandy Robidoux of Hollywood Life called the song "a music match made in heaven", writing that Smith's "smooth vocals" provides a "soulful vibe", while retaining the "classic Calvin thumping beat". Music video The music video for "Promises" was released on 4 September, directed by Emil Nava, and it honors the LGBTQ community with references to the ball scene and voguing. Track listing * Digital download # "Promises" – 3:33 * 12-inch single # Side A: "Promises" – 3:33 # Side B: "Promises" (extended mix) – 8:27 * Digital download – remixes #"Promises" (David Guetta remix) – 3:10 #"Promises" (MK remix) – 4:19 #"Promises" (Sonny Fodera remix) – 3:57 #"Promises" (Illyus & Barrientos remix) – 4:42 #"Promises" (Franky Rizardo remix) – 4:26 #"Promises" (Mousse T.'s Disco Shizzle remix) – 3:30 #"Promises" (Offaiah remix) – 3:09 #"Promises" (Sonny Fodera Disco mix) – 3:57 * Digital download – extended remixes #"Promises" (David Guetta extended remix) – 7:53 #"Promises" (MK extended remix) – 8:01 #"Promises" (Sonny Fodera extended remix) – 6:19 #"Promises" (Illyus & Barrientos extended remix) – 6:00 #"Promises" (Franky Rizardo extended remix) – 7:13 #"Promises" (Mousse T.'s extended Disco Shizzle remix) – 6:26 #"Promises" (Offaiah extended remix) – 7:02 #"Promises" (Sonny Fodera extended disco mix) – 7:05 #"Promises" (extended mix) – 8:27 Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Calvin Harris – production, mix engineering, record engineering * Sam Smith – vocals * Jessie Reyez – vocals * Mike Marsh – master engineering Charts Certifications }} Release history References External links * Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:Calvin Harris songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Sam Smith (singer) songs Category:Songs written by Calvin Harris Category:Songs written by Sam Smith (singer) Category:Sony Music Entertainment singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Jessie Reyez